Severely
by EdzaR
Summary: What if you lose someone you love and so hurt even you cry to sleep,but when you wake up,you realize that you have given the second chance? RnR
1. Chapter 1

Severely.

A Paw Patrol Story.

* * *

Hi guys,GeometryEd is here. I decice to make this story because the idea is floating in my mind. Honestly, this story is inspired by Code Lyoko's fic with the same name by Chocochino.

Enjoy.

* * *

Its just a regular day at Adventure Bay. Everest is go to the Lookout because Jake have a "business" outside Adventure Bay. The pups is so happy about this. Especially Marshall. Suddenly,the snowstorm attacking Adventure Bay. Next day,snow is everywhere. The pups are so happy. Marshall and Everest are play with snow when the rest of pups is playing tug-o-war. "Everest,i want to tell you something." Marshall said. "Go ahead." Everest said. "I just want you to know that i-" Before Marshall complete it,duty calling.

"Paw Patrol,to the lookout." Ryder calling the pups. "Ah, Duty calls." Marshall said. "Ryder needs us." The pups said. After that,everyone go to the Elevator. Surprisingly, Marshall didn't slip to anything and they still standing. "What? I'm getting better,right?" Marshall said. This make every pups smile.

"Paw Patrol,ready for action Ryder,sir." Chase said.

"Pups we got a problem. The snowstorm make the City Hall yard is full of snow and blocking the entrance. We need to clean it. In this case, i need Rubble. Use your shovel to clean it up. I also need Everest to clean the road. The rest of pups also needed so we can clean it faster." Ryder ordered.

The pups are saying their respective catchphrase. "Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll." Ryder said.

* * *

Ch 1 done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2 is here**.

* * *

Ryder and the pups are going to City Hall. The road is so slippery because the snow. The trip is just like usual trip,but something bad happen.

Suddenly, Marshall's firetruck is out of control. He tried to control it but he can't. "Marshall!" Everest yelled. She is so worried. But something worse happen.

Marshall's Firetruck flip many times and ended crashing at the big tree. Ryder and the pups are going to him. Ryder took Marshall from his firetruck and put him to the ground. Marshall's condition is horrible. His head is bleeding and he is unconscious.

 **Everest POV.**

I can't believe what i see. He is a silly and funny pup. But now,he is so sick. I ran to him and yelled in front of him. "Marshall! Wake up,silly. I need you here. We need you here. Please,Marshall." I can feel my fur in my face is wet because my tears. I can't see him like this. I licked his cheek, hoping he will wake up. After that, i can see his eyes opened. "Marshall." I said. I'm so happy that he is alive. So i lick his cheek again and kiss his cheek. "Aw Thank you Everest." Marshall said. I can see barely that he is blushing.

 **Normal POV.**

Ryder and the pups are so happy to see Marshall alive. But what they don't know is the tree is brittle because the recent storm.

"I thought you will leave us, Marshall." Chase said and hugged his best friend. "Yeah thanks mate." Marshall get into his feet and returning the hug. Chase released the hug and smile. "How do you feel,Marshall?" Ryder asked. "Ever better." Marshall answered. When they are talking each other, the tree is falling to the ground. However,Everest is under it and the tree is going to her. "Everest,watch out!" Skye yelled. With all of his power,Marshall ran to Everest and pushed her away. Everest is secure,but Marshall not. "Marshall!" Everest yelled. The tree fallen to Marshall. Marshall's body strucked by the tree. Marshall yelled in pain. His mouth is bleeding. He know this is the end. "Marshall,stay with me!" Everest yelled to Marshall. "You are ok. You just need to keep your eyes open." Everest said again. "Everest, i feel so sleepy. I want to go to sleep." Marshall said. "I think this is the end,Everest. I'm sorry for all of my fault." Marshall added. Everest began to cry. Meanwhile, Ryder and Chase are trying to took the tree off Marshall. But they can't. "This is heavy,Ryder sir. The winch can't do this." Chase said. "Just keep do it. The tree will be off Marshall soon." Ryder said.

"Marshall stay with me. I don't want you to leave me. Please Marshall." Everest cried. "Sorry Everest. M-m-my eyes is s-so heavy now. I will go to sleep. Goodnight,Everest." Marshall said with all of his power. Now Everest tears is flooded her face. "Don't you dare to say that. Please stay with me. I can't live without you Marshall. Losing you is more severely than dying. Please Marshall." Everest said. "I'm sorry i can't. And don't cry please,i feel hurt when i see you crying." Marshall said. He struggling for keep his eyes open. "I think this is it. I feel so tired. And i want you to know that- -" Marshall paused. "I love you." Marshall said with a smile and then he closed his eyes. Everest yelled his name and cry so loud.

Finally, Ryder and Chase took the tree off Marshall. "Ryder we need to go to Katie now!" Chase yelled. "Ok lets go pups." Ryder took Marshall. He and the pups are on the way to Katie"s.

 **Skip to Katie.**

"Katie we need your help!" Ryder yelled. "What's going on?" Katie asked. "Long story,we need a help now!" Ryder answered. After that he took Marshall to Katie. "Oh my gosh he is so sick. I will do my best." Katie said and she carried Marshall to ICU.

"Marshall." Everest whispered. Skye can hear it and go to Everest. "Don't worry, Everest. He will okay." Skye said. Everest started to cry again. "But he is so sick. I can't feel his hurt just by seeing on his face." Everest said. "Marshall is tough pup. He will survive." Skye comforting her friend. After that Skye decided to leave her and give her a room.

After 15 minutes passed, Katie finally get out from her room.

"Is Marshall okay?" Ryder asked. Katie gave him a sad look. Ryder is ready for the worst situation.

"I'm sorry Ryder. I do my best but Marshall didn't make it." Katie said. Ryder is shocked and he go down to his knee.

"I failed. I failed as a leader. I think this is the end of Paw Patrol." Ryder said.

"Dont say it. You can't disband Paw Patrol. It will hurt the pups." Katie said. Ryder just nodded. He finally get a power to stand and hug Katie. "Thank you,Katie." Ryder whispered.

Ryder decided to go to the pups.

"Ryder is he okay?." Chase asked.

"Sorry pups. He didn't make it." Ryder said with a tears. The pups is shocked and they began to cry. Everest is the loudest. "I-i-i can't believe he's gone." Chase said. "Me too." Rocky said. They gained their power back and decide to go back to the lookout.

 **Skip to the night.**

The pups is standing in front of the Lookout. "We must go on,pups. No one want this." Ryder said to the pups. "Why you say that,Ryder? I can't live without him. My live will not same anymore without him." Everest yelled and go to her pup house. "She's okay pups. She just need some rest." Ryder said. "Okay pups. Time to sleep. Goodnight." Ryder added. Everyone ran to their pup house. Skye can hear Everest crying and say "Marshall,Marshall". But she decided to just go to her pup house because she know that Everest needs sometimes.

Everest is crying. Her eyes is red. She is so tired because all of this and decided to go to sleep.

 **At the Morning.**

 **Everest POV.**

A morning. But i feel something weird. I feel so fresh. I feel like usual. I thought i will be look like a depressed girl but no. And i get out from my pup house and see something weirder.

There is no snow. It is like before the winter. But something shocking happen.

"Good morning,Everest." A black spotted Dalmatian said to me. "Marshall!"

* * *

 **Ch 2 is done. RnR.**


End file.
